Curleyblue's Guide: How to Make a Great Fanfiction
by Boneyboy and Curleyblue
Summary: Hinata is trying to write a story but isn't going well. She finds a fanfiction filled with great advice! No flaming!


Curleyblue: Hi! I just had a couple of ideas on how to make a proper fanfic and thought I'd share! Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

**Curleyblue's Guide on How to Make a Great Fanfiction!**

Hinata frowned slightly, she'd been trying to write a romance about Naruto and herself, but it wasn't going well…

"M-maybe I'll get an i-i-idea from reading some other f-fanfics…" she wondered aloud, logging on to the fanfiction website. She looked around but couldn't find exactly what she was looking for.

Suddenly, she stumbled upon a strangely titled fanfiction called, _Curleyblue's Guide on How to Make a Great Fanfiction!_ Well, she was trying to write a great fanfiction…

Out of curiosity, she clicked on it and started to read;

"Curleyblue: Hi! I just had a couple of ideas on how to make a proper fanfic and thought I'd share! Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

**Curleyblue's Guide on How to Make a Great Fanfiction!**

Hinata frowned slightly, she'd been trying to write a romance about Naruto and herself, but it wasn't going well…

"M-maybe I'll get an i-i-idea from reading some other f-fanfics…" she wondered aloud, logging on to the fanfiction website. She looked around but couldn't find exactly what she was looking for.

Suddenly, she stumbled upon a strangely titled fanfiction called, _Curleyblue's Guide on How to Make a Great Fanfiction!_ Well, she was trying to write a great fanfiction…

Out of curiosity, she clicked on it and started to read;"

This was kinda like déjà vu…

Skipping over the unnecessary parts, she continued;

_The Do's, Don'ts, and Exceptions in the Writing_

Have a general idea for the story, that's the first step. What is the main theme, is it humor? Or romance? Angst? Either way, that's your main focus of the story. For example, in The Horrors of High School, one of my fics, the main theme is humor, just for laughs. Then you have your secondary theme, which is a smaller focus of the story. In The Horrors of High School, the secondary theme is romance, because in the story, characters do fall in love, but it isn't as important as making readers laugh.

If you choose a secondary theme, remember that it is _secondary_, and don't overdo it! My brother and I have been fighting about this, in The Horrors of High School, he wants to add Lemons (Rated M context) to the romance, but I disagree. If you add too much to a secondary theme, it throws the fanfic off balance and you then have two main themes, which is a complete contradiction to an actual _main_ theme.

For all the people who are new to writing fanfictions, I believe you are an exception to the unwritten rule on not writing in script format. Believe it or not, it is hard to write a good fanfic. Writing in script format helps you get in your groove and helps you learn to improve. At the maximum, four fanfictions in script format helps you get into the groove, really well. If you want to do more, go ahead, less, good for you. No one should tell you what to do with your fanfics!

Next, there should be some common sense in your fanfiction. Try your best not to rush it, (although sometimes it can't be helped.) Use correct grammar too; it is very difficult to read a fanfiction if there are too many mistakes. Try to add fact within the fiction, people tend to enjoy that. Finally, really know what you're writing about! You shouldn't say Hinata Hyuga's hair is blonde when she actually has dark blue hair (Unless you have an underlying reason!)

_Writing Romance, it's Complicated!_

Let's say you've chosen romance as your main theme, now you've chosen something hard. Love comes in all different forms, but let's assume you're writing about true love. Love does not happen in the span of five minutes; that is lust. Don't rush love! What if your character was already in love with the other, in the beginning of the fanfic? Explain why the character is in love with the other, if that isn't done it seems as if you rushed it. (Try to think of a good reason, besides the fact that he or she is "cute") Love is not perfect. There is always a problem even in the best of marriages, throw in a couple of roadblocks to spice things up. Don't be afraid to experiment too! Other than that, it's up to you to create the great romance story!

_Angst and Depression, Be Smart!_

Everyone as felt angst or depression at one time or another, that makes it somewhat easier to write about. If you write a fanfiction like this, you have to be serious! There is no humor in depression. People don't find it all that funny if you say your writing an angst story but make fun of it. If you do, that would put the fanfic off balance because it's a contradiction of main themes. You would also get a lot of flames, which would actually make you depressed. Also, make the situation serious! You are not about to get suicidal because you stepped in some gum!

_Crossovers, they CAN make you Cross!_

This is the hardest kind of fic you can make. You mix two different stories into one, which is hard to do perfectly. For example, even though we are proud of our fic, Ninjas of the Caribbean and lots of people like it, it was our first attempt at a crossover and we made the mistake of missing major details. Don't get discouraged, like we did! Be thorough and precise with detail! Remember, with crossovers, almost everybody has something to complain about.

_Other Characters or OCs_

Now we come to something that every author does at least once. OCs are your own, made up, character. If you want a fanfic with an OCs to work, you should keep this in mind; don't give your character every single really cool technique! Your character becomes more perfect than the original characters! Try not to give your character attention all the time, I myself, am having trouble with this. In a currently unpublished fanfiction, my character, Abby has a lot of problems. I'm trying to cut that down, so that way people don't think my character is perfect and I'm full of myself, craving attention. Blend your character in seamlessly, and explain a lot on how your character is intertwined with other character. Otherwise, your character is just a dead weight. Have fun too! Creating and mixing can be very fun!

_My Final Piece of Advice: FlamingNo-No_

No one likes to get flamed. It's hurtful when someone insults something your proud of. Think about how another person would feel if you degraded their work. If you can't say anything nice, don't say it. Give suggestions, but don't say "I disappointed that you didn't…" or things like that, even if you are trying to help, that also can be degrading. Have respect for other authors, their work, and their views, and they'll respect you. Finally, don't take any bull from flamers! They're lower than garbage!

Have fun writing fanfics, don't forget to experiment and one really can write great fanfics!

Hinata smiled; what great advice! She already had a general idea on what she wanted to write, with this author's advice, she could make it work! This would be the best Naruhina Story ever!


End file.
